


ownership enough (assorted 10/S!M photocomics)

by natalunasans



Series: TARDIS Holiday Snaps [dw multiverse photocomics] [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action Figures, Dolls, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Photocomic, Photography, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: photos using the tenth doctor action figures (from BCS) and my attempts at making a simm!master figure... and a few friendssometimes the dolls are involved in much longer photostories but these pictures are one-offs (or a few connected photos) that could tell wordless stories.





	1. (2014)

**Author's Note:**

> https://actionfiguresfanart.tumblr.com/aboutfigures <\--- if anybody is curious how the dolls are modded

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/14669739398/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/14670822369/in/album-72157645777920908/) 

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/14855001784/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/15242493863/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/15893164272/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/15706312328/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/15713659390/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/16201163855/in/album-72157645777920908/)


	2. (2015.a)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/16247538401/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/16279593569/in/album-72157645777920908/) 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/16506447256/in/album-72157645777920908/) 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/16657827832/in/album-72157645777920908/) 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/16502220999/in/album-72157645777920908/) 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/16795843611/in/album-72157645777920908/) 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/16259703504/in/album-72157645777920908/) 

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/16733777408/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/16920166582/in/album-72157645777920908/) 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/16734098658/in/album-72157645777920908/) 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/16776609157/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/17124217398/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/17275855691/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/17313559238/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/18274310701/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/18978682606/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/19000244472/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/19254407806/in/album-72157645777920908/)


	3. (2015.b)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/19446554161/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/20053278290/in/photolist-wy3hZq-qTF2co-qs8z6Y-qsf5b8-qJFVut-qJFVrH-pMFVbG-qsgs4x-qpjxQK-qzJcu5-qBQFt2-qBGYPm-qcreEp-qrz8TU-qcirf7-pfKx1P-oYfDQQ-pfKof2-pdHCvo-oZhtoo-oJQ7yq-oDibK3-nhnWH8-nhnRWY-nyBZCN-nhozdL-nwQbsA-nhnVsq-neL8qc-ncHxLF-ncHEoo-neL4e6-ncHD9A-n4yLvt-n4z21F-okZizc-myvgyP-myjH87-mnFqKn-mnG54t-k2bShE-k2a5QZ-k2bQYY-k2bRSb-k29o4a-k2bQHY-k29qae-k2bSAq-jBdZSE-jBf2q9)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/20070514283/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/20989688465/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/21022155321/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/20413200864/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/21201774045/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/21084418546/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/21343299556/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/21741411435/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/21607413730/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/22002218484/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/23355749056/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/22748533334/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/23017077279/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/23314211581/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/22770785503/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/23459994931/in/album-72157645777920908/)


	4. (2016a)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/23486393353/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/23487207503/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/24797297326/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/24198291543/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/25424330545/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/25359267180/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/25536363122/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/25955261892/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/25433896013/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/25932473192/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/26200666160/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/25870697213/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/26407380981/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/27353362415/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/27631542425/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/27653254206/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/27771284361/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/27813351176/in/album-72157645777920908/)


	5. (2016b)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/27825144093/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/28369568524/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/29620406165/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/29586362926/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/29033957854/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31170255940/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31762797321/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31132576773/in/album-72157645777920908/)


	6. (2017.a)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout-out to @modernwizard for pressies ;D

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/32205584932/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31544613633/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/33773015763/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/34197824070/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/35106862586/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/35204438622/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/35217878542/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/34545624984/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/34584324494/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/35106761180/in/album-72157645777920908/)


	7. (2017.b)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand here this AU diverges even more from canon than before.
> 
> the s10 finale didn't happen like that in my world, that's all.  
>  ~~and by "that's all," i mean there's also a 17K+ fixit fic about how it happened differently.~~

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/36035817813/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/36299263023/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/36299263803/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/36981115011/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/36339471774/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/36340995664/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/37035553511/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/37253064295/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/37227188476/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/37413243171/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/24767130528/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/37775773485/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/24307685637/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/39138794172/in/album-72157645777920908/)


	8. (2018.a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (in which Bill visits a lot and gets a proper cyberheart mod  
> ... also my S!M doll gets his current face at some point in February 2018)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/38670367075/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/27790537739/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/39644279102/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/27897936719/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/27970398719/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/27971336419/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/25879400828/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/39448235275/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/39448228595/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/39448228995/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/26475228428/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/39709882664/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/40404436042/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/38646271810/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/40642968601/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/25772124577/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/40642965481/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/25772123747/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/39229625590/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/26168761997/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/42026716481/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/41171435775/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/41171434725/in/album-72157645777920908/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/41171433925/in/album-72157645777920908/)


End file.
